1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molecular electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a molecular electronic device including a molecular active layer having a functional group that can provide electrical characteristics to the molecular active layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it has become known that organic materials have semiconductor characteristics due to the presence of conjugated pi (π) electrons, much research into organic semiconductor devices has been conducted. Also, molecular switching devices or memory devices using functional molecules capable of providing electrical characteristics have been actively developed. In particular, as commercially available nano-sized semiconductor devices which can be manufactured on the scale of several tens of nanometers are being competitively developed, the development of more highly integrated and further miniaturized molecular electronic devices is increasingly in demand.
Recently, a technique for forming a functional molecular active layer as a single molecular layer on an underlying metal electrode by using self-assembly has been proposed. According to this technique, the functional molecular active layer formed as a single molecular layer may be as thin as several nanometers. The density of the functional molecular active layer may be relatively low. Thus, when an electrode material for forming an electrode is deposited on the functional molecular active layer, the electrode material may permeate the functional molecular active layer, thereby causing a short circuit in a molecular electronic device including the functional molecular active layer and making it difficult for the molecular electronic device to be used practically.